Escapades
by Useless-Italy
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke decide to have an... expedition... of Itachi's room. NaruSasu Yaoi. Dedicated to Meshi Chu. Oneshot


This is dedicated to Meshi Chu. She wrote an awesome story called, "Maybe A NotSo Bad Place." Read it, and while you're at it, read all of her other ones too! This fic gave me the idea for this fanfic so I wrote it specially for her (and my readers... :) ). Hope you enjoy it!

Warning: Yaoi (boy/boy sex) and language. If you don't like it, don't read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. *bows to Kishimoto*

-------------------

"Are you sure that this is o..." Naruto was cut off by his boyfriend's mouth attaching to his, refusing to let go. He tried to pull back but the strong hands on the back of his head, holding on to his soft blond hair, held his head in place. The owner of said strong hands slid his tongue across Naruto's lips, silently pleading for access. Naruto denied access to his mouth and groaned in frustration.

Managing to pull away, he attempted to glare at his flushed boyfriend. "Sasuke, are you sure that you really want to have sex in Itachi's room?"

Sasuke sent the patented Uchiha death glare in Naruto's general direction before attaching himself back to the blond's swollen lips. Between kisses, Sasuke mumbled "Itachi's at school, and my parents are at business meetings. I'm horny so don't argue with me." Latching himself to Naruto's tan neck, the raven pushed his speechless boyfriend into Itachi's open room. Slamming the door shut with his foot, Sasuke hooked his thumbs under Naruto's hideous neon-orange shirt.

Feeling his boyfriend's fingers touch his abs, Naruto lifted his arms to help Sasuke peel the shirt off his toned body. This action forced the Uchiha to detach from Naruto's delicious neck. Naruto quickly grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him.

"I just wanted to know if you were absolutely sure. Personally, I think that it's fucking kinky. Doing it in your brother's room, what a naughty little boy you are." Chuckling, Naruto ripped Sasuke's skin tight black t-shirt off, tearing the soft material.

"You idiot! That was a fucking nice shirt!" Sasuke yelled, glaring at his boyfriend's hand that was holding the now ruined shirt.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'll get you a new one. Now, are we gonna have sex or not?"

Without getting a verbal answer, Naruto was roughly tackled onto Itachi's king sized bed. Falling onto the silky black sheets, he was pinned by the older man, feeling his erection dig into his thigh.

The raven chuckled, pulling Naruto's hands over his head. Suddenly, Naruto's hands were tied together with a belt.

Giving Sasuke a confused look, Naruto silently asked what the hell was going on.

Sasuke answered by ordering, "You have to keep your hands right there or else I'll stop what I'm doing, and I'll leave."

Naruto audibly gulped, Sasuke sending shivers of fear and lust by his words alone. He moaned quietly as Sasuke unzipped his baggy jeans, pulling them off quickly. He smirked at the obvious hard-on that his boyfriend was sporting through his dark blue boxers. Slyly, he slid his hand down Naruto's chest, tweaking his hard nipples, until he reached the blond trail of hairs that led to the top of the boxers. Then, he crept his hand under the underwear to grab the heated flesh.

Naruto moaned at the coldness of Sasuke's hands on him, making a move to touch Sasuke with his bound hands.

Immediately, Sasuke took his hand out of the blond's boxers and got off the bed. "Well, I guess that we're done."

Naruto gaped at his lover, surprised at the fact that he actually would follow through with his threat. "Sa-sasuke! Wait. I'm sorry, I won't do it again. Just come back here so I can rape your ass."

At the last sentence, Sasuke smiled. He turned to face Naruto who was still in the same position that he left him in. "I guess that I'll let you do that as long as you don't move your hands like I told you to."

Naruto nodded his head frantically. "Please just come back here and do it on Itachi's bed."

The raven haired man sauntered back to the bed and climbed back on top of the flushed blond. "We'll make this quick then." He ripped off Naruto's boxers, freeing the large erection. He felt and heard Naruto moan at the sensation of the colder air hitting his hot steel.

Sasuke pulled out a small tube o' lube from his pants' pocket and tossed it on Naruto's hard abs. Then, he yanked off his tight black jeans and boxer briefs and threw them across the room, hitting the wall.

Picking up the lube, Sasuke opened it and squeezed it into his palm. Throwing the empty tube, Sasuke heard it thud against the wall. He rubbed is hands together, still sitting on his lover's lap. Slicking up Naruto's erection, Sasuke slowly rubbed the lube on the hot flesh, making the blond moan loudly at the friction. When it was completely covered, Sasuke removed his wet hand and brought it behind him. Tracing his crack between his cheeks, he smeared some of the leftover lube on his entrance. Pushing his index finger through the tight muscles, Sasuke grunted and Naruto whimpered.

The blond hated when Sasuke teased him like that. Of course he couldn't move or he'd be left high and dry.

By the time Sasuke had three fingers inside of him, Naruto was panting in need. "Sas-kke." He managed to force out.

Sasuke opened his eyes that were closed from pleasure. Being lost in his own world, he didn't notice his lover under him was groaning in frustration. Taking pity on him, he placed the slicked up cock to his prepared opening. Slowly, he lowered himself until he was seated against coarse blond curls.

Putting his shaking hands on Naruto's heaving chest to brace himself, Sasuke lifted up and slammed back down. This quick action cause Naruto to moan and thrust his hips up to get deeper into his lover.

Feeling Naruto's insistence to get going, Sasuke set a fast rhythm which Naruto kept up by thrusting his hips up to meet Sasuke.

Sasuke threw his head back and gasped as his prostate was hit dead on by Naruto's blunt head. "Right there Naruto..." He moaned, then shouted as Naruto hit it again harshly.

--------------------

Itachi slyly opened the front door of his parent's house. He came home from college early for the weekend to surprise his parents and little brother. He skipped his last few classes seeing that he could teach the class better than the professors did. Seeing that his brother's car was in the garage, Itachi wanted to sneak in the house to surprise his brother.

Hearing a loud thud come from upstairs (1), Itachi found out where is little brother was hiding. Slinking into the kitchen, he grabbed a homemade peanut-butter cookie and started to nibble on it. Itachi climbed the stairs to drop his heavy homework laden backpack off in his room. After that, he decided to look for Sasuke so he could bug him.

Still munching on the cookie, Itachi stopped in front of his bedroom door. He could hear some sort of noises coming from the inside of the room. Wondering what the hell was happening, he reached for the door handle and slammed the door open, regretting it immediately.

Forever etched in his mind is the picture of his little brother riding a blond-haired man on his bed.

In the midst of their passion, Sasuke and Naruto heard a thump coming from the general direction of the doorway. Stopping their movements, they looked to find Itachi passed out on the floor. Looking back at each other, Sasuke asked, "Wanna keep going?"

--------------------

(1)Remember the lube hitting the wall?

Thanks for reading this. I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed this little fic-let. If you did, please review and tell me that you liked it. If you didn't like it, tell me how I can improve it. No flames though. Give me a reason behind your criticism. Thanks!


End file.
